I've Missed My Chance
by number1bandgeek
Summary: Oliver has everything he has ever wanted except the one thing he wants most, Katie. But now after Hogwarts, he has missed his chance! Or has he?


I've Missed My Chance 

By: number1bandgeek

Disclaimer: All the characters and stuff belong to J.K. Rowling, lucky her, but I do own the plot.

Summary: Oliver has everythinghe has ever wanted except the one thing he wants most, Katie. But now after Hogwarts, he has missed his chance! Or has he?

Pairings: Katie/Oliver! YAY

Ron/Hermione

Harry/Ginny

Fred/Alicia

George/Angelina

OC/OC

"How are my three favorite chasers?" asked a very tipsy Oliver Wood as he flopped down on their laps. The three chasers were all sitting on the couch at four in the morning; the celebration party after winning the quidditch cup was finally winding down. "Excellent!" they chorused as they pushed them off their lap. Katie grabbed his bottle of butter beer as he landed on the floor with an 'oof'. "Aahh!" he cried as he chased his chasers around the common room. Angelina and Alicia jumped into George and Fred's outstretched and waiting arms. Oliver snapped around and headed after Katie with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Bell" he smirked, as he cornered her against the wall. "Ollie" she smirked back, a mischievous look in her eyes and a flirtatious look playing across her features. She ducked under his arms, her small stature finally being to her advantage. With his quick keeper reflexes he snapped around and grabbed her. "Nice try," he smirked as he scooped her up over his shoulders, this time her small stature to be to his advantage. "Oliver! Wood! Put me down! Wood!"

"Wood! Wood! Damn it Wood! That's the fifth one today! See me after practice!" Oliver's team captain called out after retrieving the quaffle from behind the hoops. Oliver groaned and concentrated on finding the quaffle. At 20, he was the reserve keeper for Puddlemere United. He loved his career as equally as he loved Miss Katie Bell. But he had chosen to focus on quidditch instead of her. 'Now she's with the bastard Davies, again' He looked up from his thoughts and saw the quaffle and saw the quaffle flying through the bottom hoop. He quickly dived and barely made the save before the team captain, Tom, a beater, was in his face once again and screaming, "God damnit Wood! Get your head out of your arse and play quidditch. Meet me in my office in five minutes! Practice over!" His teammates clapped him on the back as they flew off the pitch. Oliver just touched down and sat down leaning against the hoops. "Hey Oliver, care to explain? Not that I don't mind a short practice or anything, but what's going on mate?" His fellow teammate Tara sat down next to him. Tara, a seeker from Australia, often tagged along with Oliver, they were the youngest and newbies on the team. They had a brother-sister relationship. He usually told her everything, as he once did with Katie, but today he chose to remain quiet. He just looked up into the sky.

Oliver still met up with the gang and often brought Tara along with him so that he was not the odd one out in the team. Fred was with Alicia, George with Angelina, Harry and Ron hung out with each other (NO SLASH!) or they would bring along Ginny and Hermione (they do have girlfriends). Katie brought her flavor of the month, but for the past couple times it had been the snake Davies. So that left Oliver the man left out, so he would usually bring Tara.

Tara raised her eyebrows questioningly, but she knew not to push it, he would come around eventually. She held out her hand and helped Oliver to his feet as they followed the rest of the team back into the locker rooms.

---So, whatcha think? ---Please read and review, my first attempt at HP fanfiction so please no flames but constructive criticism welcomed! Please email me at with any criticism! -----

Up NEXT: Katie's unexpected invite and a small locker room chat…and I might include a brief summary of this chapter if you are confused on all the characters and their relationships with each other! Please review if you need the summary!


End file.
